Red Riding Wolf
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: The concept takes after that of Amanda Seyfried's "Red Riding Hood", with similar themes and such. Hope you all like it. I have no idea where it's going, but once I do, I'll put up a real summary. Rating MA
1. Kagome

**Red Riding Wolf**

 _Kagome_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Werewolf!" A villager shrieked into the still air of the night. Soon, dozens more shouts erupted from the village of Edo. People, men, woman, and children, ran around in fear and confusion, screaming about something they know nothing of.

It sickened the silhouette standing on the hill outside the town.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A girl sat in the top of the highest tree on the outskirts of the village. She turned her face up to the falling snow, her red cloak a stark contrast to the pure white of the flakes. The bare limbs of the trees made her visible to anyone who cared to look for her. No one did. No one cared. They all lived in fear, and so no one had time to think of the odd girl that came in the shape of Kagome.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

She walked in the center of the street, her cloak making it seem as if her feet didn't touch ground. All around her, people bustled and ran to gather their children and supplies. It was dusk, and the town was hurrying to hide away in their insufficient little houses. All but one raven-haired, green-eyed, crimson-clad woman. She drifted through town, getting uneasy stares and unnerved whispers thrown her way.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In the dead of night, while the village people were cowering in their houses in pitiful fear, a blood-red cloak could be seen drifting through the town center. It moved toward the sacrifice ring, where a young piglet sat shaking in fear.

The next morning, the only thing the villagers seen were torn ropes, and no pig.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Disclaimer-As much as I'd like to keep Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha (in that order) all to myself, I'm afraid I don't own Inuyasha or co.**

 **Word Count:264**


	2. Miroku

**Red Riding Wolf**

 _Miroku_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Werewolf!" A villager shrieked into the still air of the night. Soon, dozens more shouts erupted from the village of Edo. People, men, woman, and children, ran around in fear and confusion, screaming about something they know nothing of.

It sickened the silhouette standing on the hill outside the town.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He stood on his porch looking out over the gossiping group of kids below him. His face was grim, and his jaw was set. They lived in terror for so long. Ever since he was born, he was taught to fear what he did not know. It would seem that that wouldn't change in his lifetime.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He watched her, the love of his life. She always had fear in her eyes, it saddened him. She jumped at loud noises and cringed at the mention of any kind of wild animal or such. She hesitated in leaving her house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He hated it. He hated the werewolf. He hated everyone. Yet he _despised_ the red cloak.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, none of the Mr. Delicious' are mine. Too bad.

Word Count: 172


	3. Sango

**Red Riding Wolf**

 _Sango_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She watched from her window as people talked of another snatch of the livestock they sacrificed each night. It happened _every_ night without fail. And it was always the same; torn ropes, no blood, no tracks, no animal. It came as a routine, now. People should be used to it, unafraid. But it was the opposite. If something could take an animal so stealthily, so slyly, what would stop it from sneaking into homes and taking children and wives? No one was more afraid than her though.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

She went to the village gathering that they held at the beginning of each month. It was the same. The warnings of beasts in the woods. The pleadings to come forth with information. The terror of not knowing whether the killer was within their depths or not.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

She seen when her love glared at everyone and no one. She didn't blame him. There was a burning rage in her heart, also. For the one that instilled such freight. For the people who, like herself, allow it to control them. And most of all, for the red cloak.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Disclaimer-nothing has changed from the last 2 times.**

 **Word count: 168**


End file.
